warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctuary (Cephalon Simaris)
Sanctuary is a Relay enclave that the Cephalon Simaris currently resides. The room houses a variety of functions related to the lore of WARFRAME, mainly simulations and a mechanic known as Synthesis. Inside the Sanctuary, players can interact with Simaris, which is crucial for completing The New Strange Quest, as well as keeping track of the Synthesis progress, and purchasing offerings from Simaris. As Cephalon Simaris refers it, the Sanctuary is a data oasis. Through Synthesis, the Sanctuary will uncover in-depth lore behind the WARFRAME universe, information that surpass the capacity of the personal Codex. Synthesis Synthesis is a community-driven Codex research that will uncover lore of the Warframe universe. During each Synthesis cycle, Cephalon Simaris will state an enemy of interests and compel the Tenno to perform Synthesis on said enemy, using proprietary tools such as the Synthesis Scanner and Kinetic Siphon Trap. The community progress of each Synthesis is tracked via a progress bar and a leaderboard. A personal progress bar out of 10 synthesis is also shown to the player. After its introduction in Update 16, the first Synthesis Target to be analyzed is Grineer Lancer, and it is currently unknown what lore it will uncover and what reward will be distributed upon completing the personal goal. Simulacrum Simulacrum is an artificial space similar to the ones in Mastery Rank tests, that allows players to create multiple Mimeographs of enemies that the player had completed the Codex research on. Currently only the Mimeographs of normal enemies except Bosses and Characters can be created. The capacity of the number of Mimeographs can be generated is set at 20. Enemy level can also be set at 1-90, depending on the player's choice. Although one can only generate 20 Mimeographs at one time, enemies with spawning capabilities such as Brood Mother and Drahk Master can create more subsequent Mimeographs while engaged. The location is in an open space area with white walls and pillars, similar to the ones in Mastery Rank tests. One of the rectangular pillars is a spawn stage where the player can interact with the console on top of it to create Mimeographs. There are also two Enemy Orb and Health Orb on top of the stage which regenerates rapidly when consumed. Once the Mimeographs are generated upon player request, they will begin engaging the player, though some enemies with limited engagement range will remain idle until the player jump off the stage. Upon reentering the stage, all remaining Mimeographs will be instantly destroyed. Upon death, the player will instantly respawn on top of the stage. Falling off the Simulacrum area will also lead to an instant respawn to the last valid location. Since there is no way to "complete" the session, the player must leave the session by going to the ESC menu. Hence, any progress such as Affinity and Standing gain will not remain after the simulation. Mastery Rank Tests At the right side of the enclave is a corridor the houses multiple entrances of Mastery Rank test simulations. Upon entering an entrance, the player will be transfered to a Mastery Rank test session of the specified Mastery Rank. Only tests on and below, and one above the player's current Mastery Rank are available to enter, others are otherwise locked. This system will not affect the player's progress, which allows players to prepare for tests of their prospective Mastery level without penalties. See also *Cephalon Simaris *Syndicates *Relay Category:Syndicates